Cute Little  Inuyasha Oneshot
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: This is for my Best Friend and sister. She wanted me to do for her a little Inuyasha one-shot so here it is :  You guys don't have to review but if you want to that's cool with me too XD


**Yo I'm Shikamaru-Syndrome :) This is my first ever Inuyasha and it's dedicated to my best friend/sister (not blood) :D so yea the character is her so Jess. I hopw you like it my friend :)! Grammar mistakes and all that jive so yea… Oh yea and I have absolutely no clue how Inuyasha speaks or acts so he's totally gonna be ooc!**

* * *

><p>Cute little Inuyasha one-shot!<p>

Jessica was running late to class today. She hurried on her bike to get to the other side of USC (where her class was located at).

"Damn Perla! (ME :D) Keeping me up all night watching movies!" Jessica thought angrily. Her best friend since middle had gotten the big idea of staying all night to watch movies. The sad thing was that the only reason she agreed was because they all were romantic comedies and romantic dramas and she was a sucker for romance.

'I wish I had a prince that would protect me like that.' Jessica sighed in defeat. Once Jessica got to her destination she all but flew to her class. When she got there the Professor wasn't even there yet. 'Damn it! I kill myself on my stupid bike and he's not even here! Nice, prof really nice!'

Jessica went to go sit next to some of her friends in the class and started to talk to them. About an hour passed by and the teacher had yet to arrive.

"Where's the professor?" Jessica asked.

"I just called him. He said he couldn't make it so we can leave if we wish." Some random guy from the class said.

"Oh wow! I kill myself because I thought I was going to be late and he doesn't even show up!" Jessica exclaimed and got a lot of nods in agreement. She huffed and texted her best friend to meet her for some coffee.

'_Hey Perla meet me at the coffee Bean near VKC.'_

Jessica had already gotten out of her class and was on her way to the coffee bean when she got the reply.

'_Yo! Sure see you there.'_

Once in the coffee bean she ordered her latte and sat down outside to wait for the lazy bum she called a best friend. She was reading a book when she felt someone tap her back. She turned thinking it was Perla but what she saw instead knocked her breathe away. It was a young man around her age. He had long white hair and bangs with golden eyes and sharp fangs. He was absolutely gorgeous and he was absolutely looking at her!

"Sorry to bother you but by any chance do you have change for a twenty?"

"Huh? O-oh yea here." Jessica said giggling nervously. She got the change and gave it to him numbly. He grinned and winked at her.

"Thanks…"

"Jessica! My name is Jessica and yours?"

"Inuyasha. So if I may be so bold who are you waiting for? Your boyfriend probably huh?"

"No! I mean no just my best friend, which is late by the way. That lazy girl."

Inuyasha laughed and she joined in.

"Well it was good to meet you Jessica. I'll see you around?"

"Yea. Bye Inuyasha."

Jessica's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe that a guy like Inuyasha had talked to her. She was in her own little world when she heard footsteps.

"Yo." Perla said as she waved.

"Hey Perla." Jessica said happily and if not, a little giggly. She pulled Perla into a tight embrace, in which Perla just awkwardly gave back.

"Someone is a little too happy." Perla said (a/n: You have no clue how awkward it is to put your own name in your story man…). Jessica just giggled and sat back down. When Perla walked away, she got confused.

"What are you doing Perla?" Jessica asked quizzically.

"I'ma go get a coffee. We did come to a fucken coffee shop." Perla answered back. "Be right back."

"Ok."

Jessica sat there looking around when she saw her formally new (and hot) crush sitting two tables across from where she was with his broad back to her. Jessica blushed at how she was checking out his back. She went into her dazed form again when she heard slurping.

"I thought you were gonna get a coffee?"

"Naw. Carl's is like right there and I've been craving for Pepsi since like yesterday so yea. Whatcha looking at huh?"

"Nothing."

"Lying ass mofo. Whatcha looking at? That hot guy over there? Haha! Your ears are red! You were! You naughty Jessica."

"Ok I was but can you quiet down please he might be able to hear you. Chamaca (a/n: idk how to spell that, hope I'm close) sit down!" Jessica pleaded quietly. Perla just smirked at her best friend and shook her head.

"He's reading "A Picture of Dorian Gray"."

"So? What's that got to do with you not sitting down?"

"I can go over there, make small talk and hook it up! I got you Jessica. I see you!" Perla laughed at their inner joke. Jessica just shook her head desperately.

"No Perla! Sit Down!"

"Too late!"

"Perla! Perla!" Jessica whispered urgently and with a hint of anger. That child never did what she told her! Well the damage was done so she watched as her best friend walked over to inuyasha and tapped his shoulder. He turned around a little irritated that he was interrupted but listened to her none the less.

"Hey my name is Perla. I see you're reading "A Picture of Dorian Gray" and I couldn't help but come over."

"Oh yea. I already read it. I'm reading it again. It's one of my favorite books."

"Really? Me too! I really like the plot line. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you mind if my friend comes over too?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"Yo Jessica! Come over here!" Perla said waving at Jessica to come. Inuyasha looked at Jessica in surprise before grinning at her and waving too. Jessica just blushed, ears burning by now and walked slowly towards them. When she got there the only seat was sitting across Perla and next to Inuyasha. He scooted closer to her but she just thought it was her imagination.

"So this is the lazy girl you were waiting for? Seems like I know more about you than I thought Perla." Inuyasha said grinning. Perla grinned too and laughed.

"You're dirty Jessica! Saying mean things about me!"

"Mean but true."

Perla laughed again and nodded in agreement.

"Can say that's a lie."

"Well there you go. I'm not lying."

"So Jessica, have you read "A Picture of Dorian Gray" before?" Inuyasha asked feeling a little left out.

"Sadly no. But now I feel like a loner cuz I have absolutely no clue what you guys are talking about. This one over here has given me brief summaries about it but she just ends up confusing me more."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"And I don't care!" Jessica told Perla and she just stuck her tongue out in response. Inuyasha just laughed at their antics and Jessica went back to blushing, while Perla just snickered.

"So Inuyasha, what are you majoring in?" Perla asked

"Ethology, specifically canines. How about you two?"

"I'm majoring in Business Administrations." Jessica replied.

"I'm studying Human Behavior."

"Seems nice. Somehow it fits your personalities."

"Thank you." Jessica and Perla said in unison and laughed.

"So you like dogs, Inuyasha? This one over here does too. She had three when we were in high school and she would spoil one of them to death!"

"No I did not."

"Please! I had to hold Lily a certain way or you'd get fucken mad."

"Fine, fine so maybe I spoiled her, but I told you why!"

"Yea yea."

"Why did you use to spoil her?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"So when I have kids I won't spoil them." Jessica sheepishly. Inuyasha laughed and Jessica blushed.

"That's kind of smart. Get it out of your system now huh?"

"Yea. I loved all my dogs! This one would laugh at one of them because his name was mister."

"Come on! Mister! That name was hilarious!" Perla said laughing. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled. He looked at Jessica and smiled.

"Well I like it. It's unique."

Jessica smiled and Perla just smirked.

"Oh damn! I forgot! I have to meet with Proff and have some 'one on one tutoring'." She said with a slight blush on her face. She stood and excused herself, but not without winking at Jessica and mouthing 'handle' when Inuyasha wasn't looking.

"Hey Perla!" Jessica said when Perla was walking away. She turned and nodded. "Hope you have fun and say hello to Kakashi-Sensi for me." Jessica said laughing.

Perla grinned and laughed too. She did double-thumbs up and smirked at her friend. "Oh fo sho. Always."

"Should I know what you guys were talking about?"

"I think you'd rather not."

"Ok."

Inuyasha and Jessica talked for some more time before Inuyasha looked at his phone and frowned.

"Jessica I'm sorry but I gave to go."

"Oh. Ok. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Inuyasha and I hope we meet again."

Inuyasha heard and saw the sadness radiating off of her and frowned.

"Are you doing anything next Friday night?"

Jessica just looked up at him in shock. Was he just about to ask her out? Not trusting her voice, she just shook her head. Inuyasha grinned goofily at Jessica and laughed.

"Well you are now. Let me see your phone."

Jessica numbly handed over her phone and Inuyasha saved his numbered on her phone then he called to his own to have her number saved in his.

"I'll text you later to tell you where to meet me at, but whatever you do, keep next Friday open got it?"

"Y-yes." Jessica said dazed. Inuyasha just smirked in response.

"Later."

"Later…."

Once Jessica was alone again she all but squealed at her luck. She was going on a date with the guy of her freaking dreams!

'Oh I can't wait for next Friday!' Jessica said practically having a giggle attack until she reached hers and Perla's dorm.

* * *

><p>*A week later*<p>

Inuyasha and Jessica were sitting in her couch watching random movies and talking. Perla had gone with her buddies from high school as a kind of reunion and let the love birds have some 'alone time'. Inuyasha and Jessica were being lovely dovey when Inuyasha unexpectedly stole a kiss from her.

"What was that for?"

"What? Can't I get a kiss from my girlfriend?"

"Well yea but warn me next time."

"Ok. Ima steal a kiss." Inuyasha said that and kissed her again suddenly. Inuyasha smirked at her burning ears and laughed when she punched his chest. "Hey I warned you didn't I?"

"I guess…."

"Exactly."

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Even though it's still early, I just want to tell you that…. I….. well I love you." Jessica said blushing and looking down shyly. Inuyasha looked at her in shock and then smiled warmly. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. Inuyasha smirked at her and leaned down.

"Good, cuz I love you too." Inuyasha said sealing it his words with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea you like Jessica? I did it for you! XD Duuuuuuuddeeee you don't know how awkward it was to write my name as a character in my own damn story! The only upside was that I put Kakashi as my "Professor" lol. Dude you're lucky I put some kissing scenes in there. That was pretty awkward too. You're like my fucken sister. But I really hope you like it. This is my way of saying I fucken love you so yea…. I'm your Jasper! XD haha! (inside joke) and for all ya'll reading this who are like wtf what is she talking about?... well they're inside jokes and the places mentioned (like VKC) are buildings inside USC (University of Southern California) (dream school hell yea XD!) so yea I'm not expecting reviews but I there are I will reaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyy appreciate it. Oh yea and I hope Inuyasha was not really ooc. I don't know Inuyasha like that so I'm sorry if he is! Well that's it… peace, 3, and ecchi!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
